codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Portrait of Despair OST
The Music From the Fanfic Series: Code Geass: Portrait of Despair *'Saddest Moments -It only plays when Someone Dies' *'Wings of Angels - Battle Theme' *'Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi -Opening 1' *'Hitomi no Tsubasa - Opening 2' *'Colors - Opening 3' *'Vestige - Opening 4' *'Invoke - Final Opening' *'You and I - Ending 1' *'Orange Range - Ending 2' *'World's End - Ending 3' *'Anna ni issho Datta no ni - Ending 4' *'Continued Story - Final Ending' 'Character Themes' *''Lelouch'' Angels over Heaven From Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *''Rory'' Fight Further From Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *''Charlotte'' Last Hunter From Final Fantasy XIII -2 *''Kakeru'' Sadness forever even fleetingly From Gundam 00 *''Kallen/C.C.'' Elegant Force From Code Geass *''Naoya''/''Subaru/Basara/Kamon'' Previous Notice From Code Geass *''All Gundam SEED Destiny Characters'' Battle in the Forgotten One From Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *''Nunnally'' Bloody Tears From Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Cornelia li Britannia Vestige 'From Gundam SEED Destiny *Natsumi 'World End 'From SRW OE (Code Geass) *E.E. 'Ignited 'From SRW OE (Gundam SEED Destiny) *Mina 'Sadness forever even Fleetingly '''From SRW OE (Gundam 00) ''Note: Lyrics Below!'' Continued Story English Even just with that single droplet I just might be able to protect the flower It's your smiling face, and with that alone I can even reach out my hands If you gather up those trembling voices You just might be able to start a wind Light the fleeting glow known as your life And move your feet forward La la la la la la la la lan Let's meet again someday La la la la la la la la lan As long as we're still alive What are my overflowing thoughts That overcome time yet get caught by it? Where are those people now? Who keep kindness in corners of their eyes There's a new seat next to me We'll meet again for the sake of the future Let's try living through the day known as today For as long as we can without façades It's sad and painful for people Nevertheless, their roads continue endlessly La la la la la la la la lan Let's meet again someday La la la la la la la la lan As long as we're still alive La la la la la la la la lan That which the wind carries La la la la la la la la lan Is a melody that opens up tomorrow La la la la la la la la lan Let's meet again someday La la la la la la la la lan As long as we're still alive La la la la la la la la lan That which the wind carries La la la la la la la la lan Is a melody that opens up tomorrow Kanji その一粒のしずくでさえも 花を守るかもしれない その笑い顔ただそれだけで 差し伸べる手にもなれる その震えてる声集めれば 風を起こすかもしれない その命という儚き明かり 灯して足を進めよう ラララララララララン いつかまた会おう ラララララララララン 生きてる限り 時を超え捕らえられてる あふれるこの想いは何？ 優しさが目尻に似合う あの人たちは今どこに居るの？ 隣には新しい席 未来のためにまた出会う 飾らないまま出来るだけ 生きてみよう今日という日 悲しくて人は切ない それでもどこまでも道は続く ラララララララララン いつかまた会おう ラララララララララン 生きてる限り ラララララララララン 風が運ぶもの ラララララララララン 明日を開くメロディー ラララララララララン いつかまた会おう ラララララララララン 生きてる限り ラララララララララン 風が運ぶもの ラララララララララン 明日を開くメロディー Romaji sono hitotsubu no shizuku de sae mo hana o mamoru kamo shirenai sono waraigao tada sore dake de sashinoberu te ni mo nareru sono furueteru koe atsumereba kaze o okosu kamo shirenai sono inochi to iu hakanaki akari tomoshite ashi o susumeyou RARARARARARARARARAN itsuka mata aou RARARARARARARARARAN ikiteru kagiri toki o koe toraerareteru afureru kono omoi wa nani yasashisa ga mejiri ni niau ano hito tachi wa ima doko ni iru no tonari ni wa atarashii seki mirai no tame ni mata deau kazaranai mama dekiru dake ikite miyou kyou to iu hi kanashikute hito wa setsunai sore de mo doko made mo michi wa tsuzuku RARARARARARARARARAN itsuka mata aou RARARARARARARARARAN ikiteru kagiri RARARARARARARARARAN kaze ga hakobu mono RARARARARARARARARAN asu o hiraku MERODII RARARARARARARARARAN itsuka mata aou RARARARARARARARARAN ikiteru kagiri RARARARARARARARARAN kaze ga hakobu mono RARARARARARARARARAN asu o hiraku MERODII Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi English Before love says that love is, "Too heavy," rejects comprehension And turns into hatred... Just about everything is so, right? In situations where you get bad penalties, there's always the reality of covering them up and faking them In the era of distorted dilemmas Even we, who should have made a promise together, pass by each other without noticing I abandoned the fact That we destroyed each other and understood each other Is this a wreck? Don't acknowledge me; even when I confront it I can't escape the images from when I fell I'll find your eyes and the warmth of your hands Time and time again Just about everything is so, right? In situations where you get bad penalties, there's always the reality of covering them up and faking them In the era of distorted dilemmas Even we, who should have made a promise together, pass by each other without noticing The city that won't change even if it's gone Won't seek our salvation, right? In the guise of someone honest Everyone is inside of a crumbly crystal Because I make more and more lies Love only hurts me always...or so you whispered You were scared of believing and cried, didn't you? Learn your weaknesses and become strong, by believing without fear You'll learn of true love, before it turns into hatred, right? What I wanted Isn't this heartless and contrived world On the unviewable days without fragments of reason Lowliness dwelt in my eyes that are tired of seeing Lies that heal the heart- They exist But it's a lie that will steal my heart, right? Even if I'm to draw closer to love, I'll only be bitten...or so I whispered I stopped believing and lived like that With thoughts that I'm amazed of even if I stand up against despair It's fine if I'm clinging onto a brief life What I wanted Isn't this heartless and contrived thing A love lost in this city- If I search for its meaning I'll become a little better and be able to move on, right? Kanji 愛が愛を「重過ぎる」って理解を拒み 憎しみに　変わっていく前に… 何もかもそうだろ? バツの悪い事情にはいつも蓋して　食わせ物のリアル 歪んだジレンマ時代で 約束したはずの二人さえ　気付かず通り過ぎて行く 壊しあって　解り合ってたことも 置き去りにした これが成れの果てなの? 認めないで　立ち向かったときも 落ちて行く時のイメージから逃げ出せずに Ah　何度でも探し出すよ 君の目　その手の温もりを 何もかもそうだろ? バツの悪い事情にはいつも蓋して　食わせ物のリアル 歪んだジレンマ時代で 約束したはずの二人さえ　気付かず通り過ぎて行く いなくたって変わりはしない街は 僕の救いを求めやしないだろう まともな奴に成りすまして 誰もが崩れそうな結晶の中で Ah　何度も嘘を重ねるから 愛はいつも私を傷つけるだけ…って君はつぶやいて 信じる事が怖くて泣いたんだろ 弱さを知って強くなれ　恐れず信じることで 憎しみに変わる前の　本当の愛を知るのだろう 欲しがってたものは 心がない　作られた　こんな世界じゃないんだよ 見てられない　理由の欠片もない日々 卑しさが宿ってた　映し疲れた瞳に 心を癒す嘘　それもありなんて でも心を奪うのが嘘だろう 愛に近づこうとも　噛み付かれるだけ…って僕はつぶやいて 信じる事をやめて生きてきたんだよ 絶望食らって立っても　あきれるほどの思いで 儚い命　しがみついていきゃいい 欲しがってたものは 心がない　作られた　こんなもんじゃないんだよ この街で失った愛 その意味探せば 少しマシになって進めるだろう Romaji Ai ga ai wo omosugiru tte rikai wo kobami Nikushimi ni kawatte iku mae ni Nani mo kamo sou daro Batsu no warui jijou ni wa itsumo futashite kuwasemono no riaru Yuganda jirenma jidai de Yakusokushita hazu no futari sae kidzukazu toorisugite yuku Kowashiatte wakariatteta koto mo Okizari ni shita Kore ga nare no hate na no Mitomenaide tachimukatta toki mo Ochite iku toki no imeeji kara nigedasezu ni Nando de mo sagashidasu yo Kimi no me sono te no nukumori wo Nani mo kamo sou daro Batsu no warui jijou ni wa itsumo futashite kuwasemono no riaru Yuganda jirenma jidai de Yakusokushita hazu no futari sae kidzukazu toorisugite yuku Inaku tatte kawari wa shinai machi wa Boku no sukui wo motome ya shinai darou Matomo na yatsu ni narisumashite Dare mo ga kuzuresou na kesshou no naka de Nando mo uso wo kasaneru kara Ai wa itsumo watashi wo kizutsukeru dake tte kimi wa tsubuyaite Shinjiru koto ga kowakute naitan daro Yowasa wo shitte tsuyoku nare osorezu shinjiru koto de Nikushimi ni kawaru mae no hontou no ai wo shiru no darou Hoshigatteta mono wa Kokoro ga nai tsukurareta Konna sekai ja nain da yo Miterarenai riyuu no kakera mo nai hibi Iyashisa ga yadotteta utsushitsukareta hitomi ni Kokoro wo iyasu uso sore mo ari nante Demo kokoro wo ubau no ga uso darou Ai ni chikadzukou to mo kamitsukareru dake tte boku wa tsubuyaite Shinjiru koto wo yamete ikitetan da yo Zetsubou kuratte tatte mo akireru hodo no omoi de Hakanai inochi shigamitsuite ikya ii Hoshigatteta mono wa Kokoro ga nai tsukurareta Konna mon ja nain da yo Kono machi de ushinatta ai Sono imi sagaseba Sukoshi mashi ni natte susumeru darou Hitomi no Tsubasa English I won’t tell where I feel hurt to anyone My hurrying heart hid my dreams I gaze at you with fragile eyes With only my incompletely suppressed strength I take off, inseparable from it Our encounter begins to move Hastening destiny For your sake, I’ll try to unfasten My hands that are embracing myself But there’s only an unreachable loneliness When it comes to the countless wishes They vividly pull me in The instant won’t disappear I’ve touched it too much so to fulfill it With only my incompletely suppressed strength I take off, inseparable from it Our encounter begins to move Hastening destiny At least tell me about The moment when you dash through Kanji 痛む場所は 誰にも云わない 急ぐ心が 隠した夢を 壊れそうな 瞳で見つめる 押えきれない チカラだけ 離さずに 翔び立つ 巡り逢いが 動き出す 運命を早めて 自分を抱き締めてる両手を 君のために ほどいてみるけど 届かない 淋しさがあるだけ 数えきれない 願いなら 鮮やかに 引き寄せ 叶うように 触れ過ぎた 殺那さが 消えない 抑えきれない チカラだけ 離さずに 翔び立つ 巡り逢いが 動き出す 運命を早めて せめて君が駆け抜ける 一瞬を 教えて Romaji Itamu basho wa dare ni mo iwanai Isogu kokoro ga kakushita yume o Kowaresou na hitomi de mitsumeru Osaekirenai chikara dake Hanasazu ni tobitatsu Meguriai ga ugokidasu Unmei o hayamete Jibun o dakishimeteru ryoute o Kimi no tame ni hodoite miru kedo Todokanai sabishisa ga aru dake Kazoekirenai negai nara Azayaka ni hikiyose Kanau you ni furesugita Setsunasa ga kienai Osaekirenai chikara dake Hanasazu ni tobitatsu Meguriai ga ugokidasu Unmei o hayamete Semete kimi ga kakenukeru Isshun o oshiete Colors''' English The moment that seems to be able to change me and even the world is always right by my side... Staring at the irritations that I can’t hide, and the me who stands completely still... While I’m confused, while I’m troubled, and while I’m grieving, I should decide on it. With the one word that you gave me, my confusion vanishes. In my room that seemed empty, light shined and I saw you. The great sky that I looked up at grows serene in blue I’ve decided to open the closed window. The moment that seems to be able to change me and even the world is always right by my side... In the insatiable ordinary days, I search for the answer that should exist... If I turn back toward the gentle voice, alone in the morning sun, Within the dazzling sunlight, unexpectedly, you smile, and the closed window seems to open, with you there, at the end. The existence that seems to be able to change me and even the world is in front of my eyes... The great sky that I looked up at grows serene in blue I’ve decided to open the closed window. Here and now I feel the moment that seems to be able to change me and even the world... Reaching out my hands toward the light... The fragrant wind in the color of the sky blows through my heart. Kanji 自分を　世界さえも　変えてしまえそうな　 瞬間は　いつも直ぐ傍に… 隠せぬ苛立ちと　立ち尽くす自分を　見つめ 迷いながら　悩みながら　悔やみながら　決めればいいさ 君がくれた　言葉ひとつ　戸惑いは消え去り からっぽだった　僕の部屋に　光が射した 見上げた大空が　青く澄み切って行く　 閉ざした　窓を　開く事を決めた 自分を　世界さえも　変えてしまえそうな　 瞬間は　いつも直ぐ傍に… 満たせぬ日常に　在る筈の答えを　探して 朝陽に独り　柔らかな声に　振り向けば 眩い陽射しの中　ふと君が微笑む　 閉ざした　窓が　開きそうになる 自分を　世界さえも　変えてしまえそうな　 存在は　僕の目の前に… 見上げた大空が　青く澄み切って行く　 閉ざした　窓を　開く事を決めた 自分を　世界さえも　変えてしまえそうな　 瞬間を　感じる今ここに… 光へと　両手を伸ばして… 心を吹き抜ける　空の色　香り風 Romaji jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun o mitsume mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku tozashita mado o hiraku koto o kimeta jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni mitasenu nichijou ni aru hazu no kotae o sagashite asahi ni hitori yawaraka na koe ni furimukeba mabayui hizashi no naka futo kimi ga hohoemu tozashita mado ga hirakisou ni naru jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na sonzai wa boku no me no mae ni miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku tozashita mado o hiraku koto o kimeta jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na shunkan o kanjiru ima koko ni hikari e to ryoute o nobashite kokoro o fukinukeru sora no iro kaoru kaze Vestige English Broken by the power of a clenched fist Desires and blood flow in the palm of my hand Endless wings and chains suit me well Their weight keeps me from going anywhere With young eyes that have only seen loss People think of stars that they won't be returning to Making our respective lights Bloom with our lives Life is what transports us Radiantly cut into everyone Are gentle vestiges of scars Even if it all ends, and I cry, I'll make my own relief In order to forget about everything...? Tomorrow falls from the sky like a feather Even though I wake up from a painful illusion If being hurt in delirium Is how I say "I'm alive" Then you are the undisappearing truth Left behind, here Are radiant and fleeting vestiges of us Making our respective lights Bloom with our lives Life is what transports us Radiantly cut into everyone Gently If being hurt in delirium Is how I say "I'm alive" Then you are the undisappearing truth Left behind, here Are radiant and fleeting vestiges of us Kanji 握った拳の　強さで砕けた 願いに血を流す掌 果てない翼と鎖は　よく似て 重さで何処にも行けずに 失くすばかりの　幼い眸(ひとみ)で 人は還らぬ星を思う 掲げたそれぞれの灯を 命と咲かせて 運んで往くことが運命 輝き刻む※ 誰もが優しい刻の痕跡 終わって泣いても　代わりを作って 総ては忘れる為に在る…? 明日が　空から降る羽のような 覚めて切ない幻でも 夢中で傷つく事を 「イキル」と云うなら 消えない　君だけが真実 残して　此処に 眩しく儚い僕らの痕跡を 掲げたそれぞれの灯を 命と咲かせて 運んで往くことが運命 輝き刻む 誰もが優しく 夢中で傷つく事を 「イキル」と云うなら 消えない　君だけが真実 残して　此処に 眩しく儚い僕らの痕跡を Romaji Nigitta kobushi no tsuyosa de kudaketa Negai ni chi o nagasu te no hira Hatenai tsubasa to kusari wa yoku nite Omosa de doko ni mo ikezu ni Nakusu bakari no osanai hitomi de Hito wa kaeranu hoshi o omou Kakageta sorezore no hi o inochi to sakasete Hakon de yuku koto ga unmei Kagayaki kizamu dare mo ga yasashii tsuki no kizuato Owattenai de mo kawari o tsukutte Subete wa wasureru tame ni aru Asu ga sora kara furuhane no you na Samete setsunai maboroshi de mo Muchuu de kizutsuku koto o ikiru to iu nara Kienai kimi dake ga shinjitsu Nokoshite koko ni mabushiku hakanai boku nado ato o Kakageta sorezore no hi o inochi to sakasete Hakonde yuku koto ga unmei Kagayaki kizamu dare mo ga yasashiku Muchuu de kizutsuku koto o ikiru to iu nara Kienai kimi dake ga shinjitsu Nokoshite koko ni mabushiku hakanai boku nado ato o